


Rub

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 是圆奎孕期的售后/一直售后一直爽





	Rub

金珉奎怀孕的第五个月，一天在换衣服的时候，发现原本合身的胸衣突然只包得住大半个球了。虽然前几次做爱时全圆佑说过自己涨奶了，高潮时还喷出了一点被对方玩了很久，但他以为这种酸胀感消散后胸部会保持现状，现在看来，好像不是这么回事。

全圆佑进来的时候就看见金珉奎噘着嘴在把手伸进胸衣里左托右塞，吓得他以为金珉奎一大早又想做。最近做得有点多，虽然男人不能说自己不行，但为了高质量的性生活，最近得养精蓄锐。

全圆佑踮起脚往后退，被金珉奎捕捉到了他的衣角，怀孕的人特别敏感，以为全圆佑看他在房里就不进来，立刻泪眼汪汪

“全圆佑！为什么在门口都不进来！”

听见金珉奎的哭腔，全圆佑感觉要坏事，立刻冲进厨房拿了瓶黄桃酸奶，狗腿的放到金珉奎手里

“这不是要去厨房给老婆拿黄桃酸奶嘛”

金珉奎听毕才吸了吸鼻子，闷闷的拉过全圆佑的手覆在自己的胸部说道

“哥，我觉得我胸部大了好多，胸衣都兜不住了。”

全圆佑当即想收回最近要养精蓄锐这句话，握住金珉奎的胸就想揉，却被金珉奎用力的打掉了他的手

“别闹，今天还要回学校办手续。”

语毕金珉奎一下子套上了宽松的连衣裙，挽着手提袋侧身出了房门，走到门口还不忘提醒全圆佑

“哥你今天没课就去买点菜，梅子饭团也记得买几个哦”

听到关门的声音，全圆佑和自己硬起来的兄弟面面相觑，互相冷静了10分钟后，也开始套衣服做出门准备。转念一想，金珉奎的意思是不是要换新的胸衣，36D大了好多那是什么尺码？全圆佑挠了挠头，拿过一旁的手机拨给了崔胜澈。

响到快断线那边才接起来，伴着床单窸窸窣窣的声音，崔胜澈大喘了几口气才出声

“喂？”

“不是吧这才几点啊，一大早就搞上了？”

“有屁快放！”崔胜澈跨坐在身上被李知勋不停的揉着乳粒，快要压抑不住呻吟声，狠狠的瞪了一眼李知勋，小声的说是圆佑，李知勋才停止了动作，示意崔胜澈公放。

感觉又有八卦听。

“我老婆原来36D，现在说胸部涨了好多，应该买哪个码啊？”

李知勋忍不住噗嗤一下笑了出来，崔胜澈低头看了看自己一马平川的A杯，瞬间被点燃火气

“cnmd全圆佑老子知道才有鬼啊！”

全圆佑被吼了一句，想了下平时崔胜澈和金珉奎分别被称为翘臀靓女和大胸辣妹，便忍着笑说道

“sorry sorry。”

“滚！别碍着老子做爱！”

全圆佑憋着笑意正准备挂电话，突然听见李知勋的声音由远至近处放大

“全圆佑你不知道吗，崔胜澈冬天穿厚衣服都不用穿胸罩呢”

“李知勋我跟你djksxhsgy”

电话被挂断，全圆佑笑僵了脸才想起问题没被解决，还是今晚吃完饭带老婆亲自去买吧。

洗完碗后，全圆佑拍了拍在沙发上昏昏欲睡的金珉奎，金珉奎带着睡意被全圆佑带到商场里，到了内衣店才反应过来对方是要带他来买内衣。

“我自己上网买就好了嘛，你跟着我来怪害羞的。”

“你也不知道自己大了多少啊，来这里可以试合适了再买。”

说完全圆佑就迎上售货员详细的说明金珉奎的情况，逻辑清晰，语言通顺，耳尖不带一点红。但到金珉奎叫全圆佑跟自己到试衣间时，全圆佑却扭捏了起来。

“你自己试不就行了吗，我跟着也怪害羞的。”

金珉奎满头问号，明明刚刚跟售货员交流时还上手比划，怎么跟自己进去扣个扣子就这么害臊？

“新的内衣扣子不好扣，你帮我扣一下怎么了？”

全圆佑听完后不知道在想什么，奇怪的涨红了脸，金珉奎只好引着掉线的全圆佑走上二楼的试衣间。

刚关上门，金珉奎就迫不及待的把旧的胸衣脱下来，本来就酸胀着的胸部被不合身的胸衣兜着，更加涨了，他下意识的开口道

“哥，帮我揉揉。”

顿了几秒后反应过来不是在家里，尴尬的拿起大了一个杯的胸衣就往自己身上套，却突然被全圆佑从背后抓住手，摸到了一个热源，沙哑而危险的声音在耳边响起

“老婆，我也难受，也帮我揉揉。”

语毕全圆佑开始用舌尖描绘着金珉奎的耳廓，过热的气息散发在他耳边，金珉奎被弄得浑身酥麻，但试衣间太狭窄，只好跪下亲了亲全圆佑鼓起的一包

“用嘴帮你。”

脱下宽松的运动裤，金珉奎隔着内裤将整根阴茎舔了一遍，才咬着内裤边将早已硬挺的性器释放。仔细的舔湿冒着些许汗味和腥味的耻毛，才从根部开始舔至龟头处，仔细吞吐着龟头部分。

金珉奎一手托着全圆佑的囊袋把玩，一手把大了一个杯也不合适的胸衣解开。在全圆佑的视角里，金珉奎本就丰腴的双乳脱离了胸衣的束缚，在他眼前像水滴一样滑落，因为动作大的缘故，甚至在不安分的跳动着，看得全圆佑血气上涌，托着金珉奎头的手也不自觉的往自己胯下按。没准备好的金珉奎被猝不及防的来了个深喉，感觉到全圆佑越来越大的动作，为了自己的下半生性福，只好收好牙齿放松好让自己的嘴更容易吞吐对方越发硬挺的性器。在全圆佑与自己的自制力做了一番斗争后，终于忍不住把精液射在了金珉奎胸前。

呵，全圆佑这家伙原来想做这个。

金珉奎无声的把自己收拾干净，拿着大了两个杯的胸衣在身上比划了一下，快速的套上衣服瞥了一眼全圆佑就径自出门，还将门关得特别大声。平时反应再迟钝的全圆佑也接收到了一个事实。

糟糕！老婆生气了。

全圆佑亦步亦趋的跟在金珉奎后面，见对方也不坐副驾驶，拉开后座的门抬脚后啪的一声把门关上。全圆佑在车外清了清喉咙，拉开另一边的门就发动撒娇技能

“老婆老婆，胸还难受吗？要老公帮你揉揉吗？”

金珉奎哼了一声，转头看向窗外。

全圆佑整个头拱在金珉奎胸前，又闻到了之前做爱时闻到的奇怪的味道，大胆的伸手进对方的裙底往上摸，不给金珉奎反抗的机会就撸动起来，边亲着金珉奎的耳垂说道

“老婆下面也硬了呢，不让老公帮你揉揉吗？”

孕期中的金珉奎本来就敏感，还刚帮全圆佑口交过，哪受得住这样的刺激。

“唔..混蛋..你不是在揉吗..”

全圆佑哄老婆最有用的法宝：把老婆操到饱。

金珉奎顺从的被全圆佑脱光了衣服，后穴被全圆佑用不知道从哪里掏出来的润滑剂扩张着，乳粒被对方含在嘴里细细舔弄，舌头上的少量绒毛刺在金珉奎的乳晕上，肠道里的敏感点被全圆佑有一下没一下的戳弄着，金珉奎爽得只会张开嘴吸气。感受到对方越发急促的呼吸，全圆佑更加卖力的吮吸着金珉奎的乳粒，同时抽出扩张的手大力揉着另一边乳房，在金珉奎一声爽到自动消音叫喊中，全圆佑感觉从乳头中泄了一点东西出来。

“老婆，你竟然用胸部高潮了诶”

金珉奎靠在椅背脱力的喘着气，无暇分析接收到的信息，被全圆佑护着头跨到对方身上，炽热的性器随着金珉奎往下一坐顺利的插进扩张好的肠道中。金珉奎高大身材只能容许这种姿势，但这个体位除了插得深其实并没有什么好处，全圆佑也很难擦到他的敏感点。但最近因为孕期和隔一两天就开荤的身体把他便得更为敏感，性器贴在全圆佑的小腹上，不断分泌出的前列腺液做了很好的润滑作用，金珉奎撑起身子抱着全圆佑，一轻一重的摩擦着。全圆佑见状也伸出手毫无章法的抚过龟头，揉弄着冠状沟的一圈软肉，更加奋力的在金珉奎体内抽插，只有冷气在运转的车厢内充斥着淫靡的肉体撞击声。

回家的路上，金珉奎忍着困意与全圆佑搭话，抱怨着其实色情大魔王就是借着给自己买胸衣的借口解锁新地方，又絮絮叨叨的说起今天在学校办手续时主任不怀好意的眼神。全圆佑认真的回着话，突然想起来今天最重要的一个问题还是没解决

“所以老婆你的胸到底大了多少？”

“大了两个杯啦！”

一点点TMI（就口嗨一下的那种）

“哇李知勋，听圆佑说珉奎怀孕后胸部大了两个杯！”

崔胜澈一天吃饭时跟李知勋讨论起这件事，身边第一个朋友怀孕总是令他们觉得很神奇。

“哦？你想不想也从A杯变C杯？”

李知勋鲜少的停止了吃饭的动作，放下筷子看着崔胜澈。

“嗯？有什么好方法吗？”

崔胜澈眨着长睫毛大眼睛，满脸求知欲看着李知勋。

李知勋轻笑，伸手抹掉对方粘在嘴边的饭粒，起身就抱起崔胜澈进卧室。

“让你也怀上。”


End file.
